User blog:Danformiga/Object Survivor Borneo Ep 6 A traitor among us
Soda: Well, in the last episode of Object Survivor Borneo LadyBug: The tribes made a dinner that made them want to leave the helicopter and go to dinner Gravel: Then the challenge was a memory game, and Pagong won again Soda: Match gave up on that elimination, and if she wanted to quit, she gave up in the time, because if she gave up while she was in the merger of teams, she would have to return one day LS: Firey still had the idol with him, because he still did not find his moment Gravel: Now it's every man for himself, because the teams are over The three of us: Let's see what happened today Day 10, Normal day: Firey: Since we are merging teams, I suppose we will have to create our own shelter, maybe we can share shelter sometimes Pin: I'll stay with firey Everyone except pin and firey: Me too Firey: Wait, you do not want to be with me just so I use the idol in you, right? All: No, why are you thinking this? Firey: Oh, it is, your liars, I'm going to stay alone, humph Tree: Wow, he called me a liar, I feel so bad to myself ... Pie: Hey you two what are you doing? Marker: We think well of what match said the day before yesterday Taco: We decided to split the shelter Pie: Type, food buddies? Both: Well, that's what you have for now ... Pie: Okay ... and you tree, do you want to share shelter? Tree: Okay, let's go there. Pin: Yeah, it looks like I'll be alone, match was right when saying that it was nice to meet the other tribe ... Day 11, Challenge Day: Taco: Wow, who would say that with some banana tree trunks it was possible to make a net Marker: And that was good because then we would have breakfast guaranteed Pie: We have not seen the mail for a long time, right? Tree: True, let's see now Pie: As I suspected, there is a letter inside Tree: She says to meet us for the challenge, she also expected this They get there: Soda: Ok guys, who knows Roblox ? LS: It will be Murder, but it will be less deadly, and more fun Gravel: Randomly a murderer and a sheriff will be chosen, the rest will be only victims The killer and the sheriff will be immune even if they lose, then they will be lucky, and if survivors are left, the winner can choose one, only one, to immunize But he will not kill them but freeze, and remembering that if the sheriff kills the wrong person he dies together, and he will take his place whoever finds the weapon We will have 6 rooms, and with each game they will have to choose: - A room from 1 to 6 - Kill or not kill Throughout the match you will know if you are a victim, a murderer or a sheriff Category:Blog posts